


(fanart) Lord of the Manor

by fuluoliang



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Collars, D/s, Dom/sub, Fanart, M/M, Nudity, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 06:29:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuluoliang/pseuds/fuluoliang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teen Wolf fanart based on a prompt by Saucery: "Something kinky with Stiles in a leather collar, leaning against Derek’s leg as Derek, like, lounges on a great wingback chair like some sort of brooding Lord of the Manor. With a real D/s vibe."</p>
            </blockquote>





	(fanart) Lord of the Manor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saucery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saucery/gifts).



> This is a Teen Wolf fanart based on a prompt Saucery mentioned back in JULY 2012 (I know... /o\\) on her tumblr. Here is the post: http://saucefactory.tumblr.com/post/27690967597/also-shit-you-write-beautiful-sterek-fics-do-you-have.
> 
> She said she would like to see "Something kinky with Stiles in a leather collar, leaning against Derek’s leg as Derek, like, lounges on a great wingback chair like some sort of brooding Lord of the Manor. With a real D/s vibe. (Lol, I just realized that D/s could easily stand for Derek/stiles.) Ahahahahaha. Ahem." 
> 
> To be honest, I'm not really happy with Stiles' body, which turned out very "uke-like" (in other words, not like Dylan O'Brien's body at all (shouldersssss *___*)).  
> But on the other hand, I will forever cherish this as the very first thing I created with my new graphics tablet and I am pretty proud of it (which makes me frustrated I can't show it to non-fandom people, because kink (hey mom, look what I made!)).
> 
> Hope you like it!


End file.
